Wendell vs Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson vs Wendell is another episode of ZombieSlayer23's DEATH BATTLES! Description Nothing better than an old classic bad boy battle! These boys are always causing trouble and mischief. Which bad boy will just wreck the other?! Introduction Romn: Ahhhhh nothing better than an old classic bad boy fight! Zombie: Agreed. Romn: This fight pits Wendell Ruckus, the bad boy of the TV Show Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything.... Zombie: And Bart Simpson, the troublemaker of The Simpsons. Romn: OMG BEST FIGHT EVER! Zombie: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to see who would win, in a DEATH BATTLE! Wendell Ruckus Romn: You know, this kid doesn't really do anything exciting besides Video Games. Video Games are pretty awesome, but seriously, every day when he is home from school.... Zombie: And he's got talent when he is playing Video Games. Apart of the gaming group Thumbs of Fury, Wendell Ruckus loves to tackle people and make them into videos called REKT! He also plays Video Games of course. Romn: And boy, when he tackles someone, they are in some serious pain! Maybe I should do that to you sometime, Zombie! Zombie: Don't even think about it. Romn: Ok.... Well, whenever Wendell plays a video game, he feels like he has that power outside of playing the video game. For example, if the game was Unicorn Killer, HE KILLS UNICORNS! Zombie: That's not the best example, Rom. An example is if he played a car-racing game, he could drive a car. And he's only like 13. Romn: Other from that, Wendell likes to blow up stuff with a bomb-brick thingy his cousin made. With one scrape off of it and into water, their would be a pretty big explosion! Reminds me of something.... You member that cow behind that explosion Zombie? Zombie: Uh yeah, why? Romn: I'm almost positive that exact same cow is walking away right now.... Out the window you see? Oh, lol. Zombie, you've got a grenade on your shirt! Zombie: So do you on your shirt, Romn..... *''The 2 stare at each other in a scared expression''* BOOM! Wendell: WRECKED! Bart Simpson Romn: This kid has got some serious guts, he's a Daredevil! His main weapon is a Slingshot, and that would be a nasty hit in the eye! Zombie: Yeah, he even accepted a dare from his dad to ride around town on his skateboard-''' Romn: That doesn't sound so bad! Zombie: '''-Naked. Romn: Oh, ok! But yeah, he and his dad have a turbulent relationship, Bart calling Homer dad and Homer usually calling Bart 'the boy'. Zombie: One thing that happens a lot on Bart is being choked by his dad and not dying. He at least chokes him for 10 seconds. But that isn't that impressive anyways. Romn: Bart is a kid that doesn't hesitate to kill someone, even shooting them with a gun! Even if he did do something like that, the cops wouldn't care. They only eat donuts. Zombie: One of the most known things by Bart is his enemy, Sideshow Bob. I honestly don't know what made Bob hate Bart so much, but he has sworn revenge on the kid and will kill him if he has to. Romn: And several times have passed as they meet and meet more and more, but Bart is so dang slippery and smart that Bob has never got his revenge on Bob! Zombie: But if I were you, I wouldn't mess with this kid. Slippery kid, Slingshot, will not hesitate to kill, so yeah! Oh yeah, he's 10 and he has got himself a driving license.... A 10 year old.... Romn: And you don't want to mess with Bartman as well, he's a nasty little fella! He's Bart is you didn't know! Bart: Get Bent... Intermission Zombie: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Bart laughs madly as he is placing explosives at the school. School sucks. Problem solved. Bart continued to place explosives all across the school until he heard a locker being opened. He turned to see some brown-haired kid placing grenades inside some random locker. It was Wendell. Wendell: Oh this is going to be so GOOD! Bart gripped his slingshot and placed ammo inside of it. Bart: Hey! Get bent! Bart lets loose of it's ammo, flinging it at Wendell. Wendell sucks under the blow and watches as the ball flies right over his head and into a wall. Wendell: Oh, so that's how you want this to go! Bring it! FIGHT! Bart starts taking multiple shots from his slingshot at Wendell, some hitting Wendell and some missing. After out of ammo, Bart groaned in sadness. The torture was over! Wendell grabbed one of the pieces of ammo and hurled it at Bart. The piece whacked itself directly into Bart's face, sending Bart stammering backwards from the impact. Wendell then grabbed his knife. Wendell lunged at Bart as Bart pulled out his skateboard. Bart started to skate away; the knife missed Bart by centimeters. Wendell started chasing Bart as Bart skated away, but Bart was too fast. Bart reached a pole and grabbed it, pushed, span, and was sent skating the other direction back at Wendell. Bart was hit by surprise as Bart's skateboard rammed into Bart. Bart fell to the ground, along with Wendell's knife. Wendell grabbed the knife and laughed madly. Wendell: Get Wrecked! Bart kicks Wendell in the groin, causing the knife to drop out of Wendell's hands. Bart grabbed Wendell's knife and stabbed him in the knee. Bart: GET BENT! Wendell drops some of the bomb into the sink, causing an explosion to form. This caused both of the kids to explode out of the building, triggering the other explosives Bart had planted, and forming a massive crater where the school once stood. A few sharp spikes were formed inside the crater, luckily Bart was outside of the crater. Bart slowly picked himself up, groaning as he did so. He noticed a nearby figure walking towards him, slightly limping and carrying a knife. Bart picked himself up and grabbed his Slingshot. Bart used a time watch to stop time and frozed Wendell an Bart used a slingshot to fire cheery bombs at Wendell's mouth and Bart reversed time. Wendell exploded. Bart: GET BENT! K.O - Conor noticed the crater and Wendell's dead body as he was walking by, Conor drags his body back home. - Bart ran all the way home and rested. Conclusion Romn: It is what it is, and Wendell didn't make it out alive. Zombie: This was a pretty close fight, but considering Bart is faster and stronger gave him the edge in this fight. Bart does have the advantage of skill and more experience, but he was done before long. Romn: Bart's''' adaption to the video games he plays lets him be able to do what he does in Video Games gave him another advantage against Wendell.' Zombie: Wendell can ''thinking smart in tough situations, but Bart could eliminate him before it even happened! And when Bart does his BENT slam, I don't think you can get released unless he releases you. Romn: Well, their are now 3 gamers remaining! Zombie: The Winner, is Bart Simpson. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card